


Negotiations

by Marag



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marag/pseuds/Marag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Jedi can't escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> A wee bit of well aged crack to mark my first post to the Archive

_A long long time ago, on a planet we wish was far far away….._

 "Master, I beg of you, end my life."

 Qui-Gon smiled in spite of himself  "Obi-Wan no. I understand the pain, I feel it too."

Obi-Wan clutched at his master's tunic; desperation oozing from his very pours. "No, Master, I cannot stand it any longer.  It has been three lunar cycles and the pain, the horror of it all too much for me - please, Qui-Gon, do it now."

"Obi-Wan, it is our duty as Jedi. We must finish these negotiations; we must put an end to these senseless battles.  We must end the suffering of the millions of parents who will lose their children to the madness."

"Oh, Master, I know.  Forgive me my weakness."

Qui-Gon gently lowered his Padawan to the bed and with a subtle wave of his hand sent the young man into slumber.  "Rest, my young friend. Tomorrow all will be brighter."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

But with the dawn returned the agony.

Qui-Gon felt the weariness overtake him.  With a Force enhanced thought, he ended the negotiations for the day and ushered his Padawan out of the room.

"Master, are you well?"

"No, my Obi-Wan, I fear that I too am feeling the effect of the pronounced difficulties we have encountered.  Come, we shall retire and meditate, perhaps we can find a way to survive this with our sanity intact."

The two men returned to the rooms they had been assigned.  To Obi-Wan this was the one bright spot of this entire mess.  He and Qui-Gon were sharing a spacious room, well appointed and serene.  The best part was that in this culture if two men were travelling together it was assumed that they were lovers, so they had been issued a one-bedroom suite.

For the last six lunar cycles they had been sharing one big, very comfortable, bed.

Paradise.

Except, of course, for the fact that instead of being able to take advantage and finally seduce his reluctant master he had been falling into a Force enhanced sleep in his master's arms; the agony of the daily conversations taxing him beyond his ability to cope.

A minute faltering of his master's step brought Obi-Wan back to the present. Qui-Gon was so very tired and Obi-Wan instantly felt a flash of guilt.

"No, Obi-Wan, duty aside, little is as important to me as your well being. You have needed me, and I have found I enjoyed being needed."

The smile that Obi-Wan gave him made everything worthwhile.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Obi-Wan sank into the deep hot water and moaned aloud at the sheer wanton pleasure of the feeling.  The soft scent of Giala flowers, somehow masculine despite their ethereal perfume, only added to the experience.  Oh Force, how he needed this.

"You look most happy my Padawan."

"Mmmm, join me."  The moment the words were out of his mouth Obi-Wan could only wish that the water would turn to molten lava and engulf him.

To his relief, and his disappointment, Qui-Gon simply smiled at him. "You are relaxed.  Call me when you decide you have had enough - I shall rebraid your hair and perhaps help you with a guided meditation - it has been too long, my Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan relaxed back into the aromatic water, the long hard negotiations of the day temporarily set aside, nudged from his mind by the simple joy of being near his master.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 "Master - kill me now!"

Sith take it, were they back to this again?  Qui-Gon had hoped that his Padawan had finally made peace with himself, if not the Negotiators. Qui-Gon sighed.  Obi-Wan did have a point; these last two had been the worst so far.  Very nice beings - only...

"Master?"

"Apologies, my Obi-Wan, I was lost in thought.  Have you decided to live after all?  Perhaps I could help you to find something worth living for."

Obi-Wan blushed from his toenails to the top of his head.  Or perhaps it was more than a blush... Whatever it was, Qui-Gon found he quite liked it.

They continued on to the room, and the bed they shared.  This mission held an entirely different set of difficulties for Qui-Gon than it did for his young apprentice.  He was beginning to wonder how much longer he could ignore the desires of his soul and the song of the Force telling him to follow his heart.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Qui-Gon Jinn, I tell you now that if we have to remain here for very much longer what little control I have left will be...  Master..." He bowed his head, in frustration, in apology, in despair.




"Come to bed, Padawan, you need sleep."

"Sleep, Master, is not what I need."

"Then perhaps, my Obi-Wan, you should come to bed and tell me what it is you do need."

Obi-Wan raised his head and looked into the dark depths of his master's eyes.  It was time.  The Force guided him in all things and now it was telling him that it was finally time.  "Yes, Master, I believe you are correct, that is exactly what I should do."

He rose to his feet  with a fluid grace and took Qui-Gon's hand.  Together they walked to the bed and together they began to disrobe.  Obi-Wan looked up into the eyes of his master, the man he loved with a depth that amazed him.  "Is it really this easy, Master?"

Qui-Gon broke into an easy grin.  "Not everything must be a challenge Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan ran his fingers over the now naked torso of his soon to be lover. So many scars, so many stories, so much life lived.  How he loved this man.  Joy sang in his mind and in his heart as he reached up to kiss the lips that had tantalised him for so very long.

"I love you."

"Do you know how long I have loved you, Obi-Wan?  How I have longed to touch you, to make you mine?  Come to me, let me show you."

"I am yours, my Master, I always have been."  Obi-Wan felt the Force gather within him as Qui-Gon worshiped him with his mouth and hands and he found himself trembling with the power of it.




A caress, demanding as it was gentle, swept down his spine and over the soft round flesh then become even more intimate as Qui-Gon asked without words.  Eyes shining, he looked into the eyes of his love, but saw a brief shadow in them.  He knew, as surely as if he had heard the words in his mind, what troubled the older man.

"No, my Master, not take - for it is a gift I give to you freely, and with all the love I can give to another."  A ripple of pleasure, soul deep, passed thorough him as Qui-Gon's fingers took what had been offered.   He felt Qui-Gon's release, fire within fire marking his soul and then his body surrendered and he knew Serenity.




 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Master, please kill me."

"Obi-Wan, I promise you there will be an end to this soon.  I suspect we shall eventually run out of negotiators."

Obi-Wan didn't even try to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.  "There are one hundred and fifty eight different races on this planet and I refuse to meet with any more of them.  Master, I refuse."

Qui-Gon looked at the two newest Ambassadors standing before him and for the briefest moment in time considered honouring Obi-Wan's request. Only the sweet taste of his Padawan's love had allowed him to survive these last few cycles. 

But enough, quite honestly, was enough.

"No more, gentle beings.  I will state my name for the scribes for the last time. If we are unable to finish today we shall leave this place while we still are able.  You are a proud and honourable coalition of races, but even the patience of a Jedi is not without end."

"I am Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Ambassador for the Republic, I come in peace."

The Negotiators stepped forward and identified themselves for the records

"Squirtle; squirtle, squirtle."

"Pikachu; pika pika chu, Pikachu."

 

 _(the end… we hope)_  

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when the movie first came out (1999)- and I was having Teletoon issues.


End file.
